


The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Chapter 1 - The Potion Problem

by Rufus_Rodworthy



Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Hermione Granger Has a Penis, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Orgasm, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for Eighth Year, and decides to play around with some polyjuice potions. Hijinx ensue!
Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Chapter 1 - The Potion Problem

It was predictable, she supposed, that on her way back to Hogwarts for Eighth Year that she stopped at the salon down the street and had them cut all of her hair off. Not all of it, mind you, but most of it - a pixie cut. She had hated managing her hair all of those years, when she needed to be studying or working or helping her friends out of whatever mischief they had gotten into. And now it was all gone, her tumbling mass of light brown curls, lying forgotten on the floor in the salon behind her. And she loved her new look - her hair was short, and smart, just like her.

But it in hindsight, it wasn’t surprising at all.

So many in her life had died during the past several years. Dumbledore. Sirius. Snape. Remus. Nymphadora. _Fred_. Somehow, she kept forgetting about Ron’s brother. And that’s how she knew something was wrong, that something had to change. She kept forgetting things that mattered. Thus, her hair.

Gone, just like them.

She sat alone on the Express as it ran through the night, for what might be her final trip to Hogwarts. She sat alone because Harry and Ron were sitting with their respective girlfriends. She had spied them from a distance, and decided not to make a scene. She and Ron had split up during the summer, so that Hermione could search for her parents now that the danger had passed without worrying about having a boyfriend back in England. She was shocked to discover that he had a new girlfriend, and even more shocked to discover it was Lavender Brown. Hermione hadn’t even known she had survived the final battle, having assumed, like most of them, that the poor girl had met her fate at the hands (or claws) of Fenrir.

So when she saw them on the platform she ducked out of view, and now sat alone in the last car, gently petting Crookshanks. She needed Ron and Harry in her life, but it was a kind of relief that she didn’t have to worry about either one of them, or their affectations. As much as she loved them both, she needed something different, something new. Something to make her feel alive. She was only eighteen but had already seen so much death in her life. Too much death, if one were to ask her. Or anyone, for that matter.

She sat alone as the train rumbled through the night, the lack of her long hair on her shoulders feeling strange, wondering what her last year would bring. Wondering if she would make good marks. Wondering if she even cared anymore about _grades_ or _papers_ or _research_. Her wand rested in its case next to her on the seat. She had killed with it, killed real, evil beings intent on harming the world, on harming the people she loved. In what world do laboratory assignments matter anymore?

She was wearing her usual outfit, the one they all wore, the customary school clothing. Skirt and top and robe and all of it. But it chafed, made her feel uncomfortable. She wished she could wear something a little more freeing, a little less restrictive.

As the train sped through the night, Hermione Granger felt a change coming, a change as inevitable as the locomotive she rode.

#

“Hermione! Oh my god I love your hair!”

Hermione turned at the sound of the voice, recognized it as belonging to Ron’s little sister. Before she could respond, Ginny had grabbed both of her arms. They were standing outside the entrance to Hogwarts. Hermione had held back as everyone entered the Great Hall for the banquet, hoping to avoid too much notice. In fact, she felt so out of place that she decided, then and there, to skip the feast altogether. There were few students milling around, which she found strange. The place felt deserted and empty.

“Let me look at you!” Ginny’s mouth was agape. “It looks great.” She gave Hermione a huge hug, but Hermione didn’t return it. Sensing something was wrong, the younger girl took a step back, a confused look on her face.

Hermione blushed. “Ron and Harry don’t know.”

Ginny’s smile burst back across her face. “I’m sure they’ll love it. I do!”

Hermione sighed. “We’ll see. I just…I don’t feel up to the banquet tonight.”

Ginny made a sympathetic noise. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your room.” She locked arms with the older girl and escorted her through the great doors.

“Where is everyone?” Hermione asked as they traversed the entry hall.

“Oh, you don’t know? No first years,” Ginny replied. “They haven’t had time to finish the repairs to the dormitories. Also, quite a few students decided not to return, it seems.” Ginny gave her a look. “Most of us think it was their parents keeping them from coming back.”

“I see,” Hermione replied. She would miss the first years; they were always so inquisitive and overawed by their first exposure to Hogwarts. They were also quite persistent and annoying. Maybe she wouldn’t miss them as much as she thought.

As they walked through school, she noted that most of the damage had been repaired but there were still signs of the final confrontation with Voldemort. Scorch marks on that floor over there, the night sky visible through a corner of the ceiling that hadn’t been patched properly.

Eventually they made it to Hermione’s room, with Ginny carrying most of the conversation. When they finally reached the door, Hermione found she was a little hesitant to go in. She wasn’t sure why. They walked in and found her luggage neatly stacked. The other two beds were empty. Her old Gryffindor roommates had seemingly not decided to return. She felt a surge of relief at knowing she would be alone at night, but not sure why. Crookshanks was fast asleep on one of the empty beds, having been delivered to the rooms already by the ever-efficient house elves.

“Oh, lucky you! By yourself this year.”

“I suppose. What about you?”

Ginny made a face. “Ugh. Stuck with some second years, because of the repairs. They are already driving me batty, and our first day isn’t over.” She gave Hermione a quick hug. “Gotta go!”

Hermione’s smile followed Ginny out the door, and she closed it with a careful shove. She turned and faced the room, the fire that glowed warmly in the fireplace giving the walls a nice yellow hue. She stared at her bags for a bit, not feeling at all like unpacking. Instead she grabbed the smallest case from the stack, perched on top, and carried it with her to her bed. She tossed the clunky robe over one chair, kicked her shoes off, then sat cross-legged on the bed as she pulled the case to her. She quickly unlatched it, revealing small potion ampules neatly organized in rows. These were her own potions, made by her own hand. Polyjuice potions. No one knew about them.

She had stared at them every night, for at least a month. Wanting to try them, wanting to experiment, wanting a change in her life. Something different. But instead of trying one of the potions, she had cut off all her hair. But it wasn’t enough.

She had been too afraid to use them at home. If something had gone wrong, she would have had no recourse. But here, the Nurse was available, just in case. But then she remembered, the Nurse was gone, and had been replaced. She hoped whomever had replaced her was competent.

But she needed a change. She could feel it in her heart of hearts, but she knew not what. Strange stirrings had been growing inside her, and too many sleepless nights had confirmed it.

She took one of the potions out. She knew from her calculations if she took a small drink the change would only last a few minutes. She opened the stopper, and took the tiniest of sips.

The potion was labeled “Neville”.

She waited a bit, and nothing happened.

The nothing happened some more.

She waited.

Nothing happened yet again. She glanced over into the standing mirror that reflected her image, sitting on the bed. It was still her. Well, her with much shorter hair. It still shocked her.

But still her.

She sighed, and wondered what she had done wrong. The Polyjuice should have worked by now. But it hadn’t, but she was too tired to figure out why.

She packed the potions away, and sat the case on her nightstand. Too tired to dig out her nightgown, she stripped down to her knickers and climbed between the sheets. A wave of fatigue washed over, and she drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts wondering what went wrong.

#

Strange dreams haunted her sleep, but when she awoke she could not remember them. She stared at the ceiling for a bit, wondering what the day would bring. Wondering what Ron and Harry would say when they saw her hair.

She suddenly remembered the potion. She sat up, the blankets falling away from her small, bare breasts, and looked in the mirror. It was still her, short hair and all. Of course, some of the hair was sticking up at odd angles now. She made an attempt to smooth it down.

_Time for a shower, and a trip to the loo._

She stood up and stretched and headed over to her bags to find a clean uniform to wear. As she passed the mirror, something caught her eye. She paused in mid-stride, and turned her head. She couldn’t figure it out, but something about her was different.

She turned and faced the mirror, her hands on her hips, clad only in a small pair of delicate French-cut panties. She had made a trip to several boutiques the week before, as she had decided her old boring underwear wasn’t cutting it. One of her pieces of luggage was stuffed with wonderfully naughty silk underthings.

She appraised her appearance thusly:

Short, elfin haircut. _Check._

Slender waist. _Check._

Smallish, perky breasts. _Check._

Sexy new panties with bulge. _Check._

She glanced down. Where the front of her undies would normally be smooth, she had a bulge. A rather large one, pressing against the front of her knickers.

Her mouth fell open.

She reached down with both thumbs and pulled the top of her knickers away from her waist. A large penis, surrounded by light brown pubic hair, met her gaze, tucked carefully down into the crotch of her underwear.

She had taken a sip. Just a sip! It should have lasted five minutes!

Instead, only one part of her had changed. And, evidently, Neville had something to be quite proud of.

She reached in and pulled the penis out, and let it dangle over the edge of her panties. It was easily six inches long, and quite thick. For a brief moment she wondered how big it got, then shook her head in disbelief. She glanced up and saw herself in the mirror, with a large cock hanging out of her underwear. She felt ridiculous.

_This…is a problem._

A brief swelling of panic overcame her. _What if it’s permanent?!?_

She forced herself to calm down, to take a few deep breaths. The Nurse! Nurse would know what to do.

Hermione hoped she would, and hoped she would never tell anyone.

#

She had managed to avoid most of her friends in the halls. Her hair attracted a lot of attention, but she managed to sidestep most of it on her way down to the Nurse’s office. She somehow avoided Ron and Harry, much to her relief. She could only imagine one of them giving her a big hug and discovering her secret. She would be mortified.

Of course she would never tell them about what it was like to learn how to pee standing up. She missed quite badly and felt rather silly and awkward the whole time. Still, she didn’t have to sit on a cold seat first thing in the morning, so it wasn’t all bad.

As she hurried down the halls, she felt everyone was staring at her, that their eyes were glued to her crotch, and the heavy weight that was cradled between her thighs. They weren’t of course, but she had never felt so self-conscious in her life.

The Nurse was in, thankfully, and there were no other students around. She went in the office and closed the door behind her. The Nurse was facing away from Hermione as she entered, but once she turned around, Hermione was thunderstruck.

She was a _veela._ And she was beautiful.

Dark hair framed a perfectly symmetrical face, a face containing emerald blue eyes and lush, full lips. She smiled at Hermione, and for the first time in her life, Hermione found herself aroused in the presence of a woman, signaled by a stirring in her loins.

_Oh my god I’m getting an erection._

“Hi there,” the woman said. “I’m Esmerelda, the new school Nurse, but you can call me Esme for short.”

“I…ummm…I’m Hermione. Hermione Granger.” Hermione tried desperately to ignore what was happening under her skirt.

“Oh, I’ve heard so much about you!”

“You…you have?”

“Of course. You’re kind of famous now, you know?”

“Oh, right.” No one in the Muggle world knew who she was, just a kid about to go off to college.

“So, what seems to be the problem, on the first day of school? You look a little…shell-shocked.” Esme approached her and put a warm hand on Hermione’s brow. They were of a similar height. “No fever, at least not that I can tell.” She smiled warmly. “What’s the matter?”

_Other than my penis? Nothing. Nothing’s the matter._

“I…um…umm…well, you see—”

“I know I’m young, but trust me, I’ve been through all the training, plus four years of the Healing Arts. Top of my class. Now, tell me, what’s wrong? Tummy ache? Ear ache? Tooth ache?”

“Um, well, it’s a little problem, err, hmm. Not so little actually. Down there.” Hermione pointed to where her lady parts used to be located.

“Oh? Girl issues?” asked Esme. “I have plenty of—”

“Oh, no, not girl issues. Kind of…the…opposite.”

Esme’s eyes narrowed as she listened.

_God she’s beautiful,_ Hermione thought. For a brief moment she wondered what it would be like to kiss the _veela_ on her lips.

“I don’t follow.”

“Um, it would probably be better if I showed you?”

“Ok.” Esme turned and hooked a small, rolling stool with her leg and pulled it under her, then settled herself in front of Hermione’s skirt, her face very close to Hermione’s growing problem. Fortunately, the skirt shielded the bulge.

Hermione took a deep breath and then slowly reached down and lifted the skirt, bunching it as she did so. Esme smiled up at her again, trying to help ease her obvious distress.

Then the skirt cleared her waist.

And Esme looked down.

And her mouth dropped open.

And then she closed it.

And covered it with her mouth to keep from laughing.

And stood up and gave Hermione a quick hug.

“Oh, you poor dear, you’ve been playing with Polyjuice potions, haven’t you?” She gave a knowing smile. “Don’t be embarrassed, everyone does it occasionally. Wanted to see what your newest crush looked like under all these silly clothes?”

“No, actually, it, no,” Hermione finally got out. Esme’s breasts had rubbed against hers during the hug, and now her erection was straining against the dainty French-cut knickers. “I just…just wanted to be different. For a little while. A few moments, nothing more.” She dropped her skirt and returned Esme’s hug, who was patting her on the back.

“I know, I know,” she said, comforting her. “You’ve been through so much here, all of you.” She gently disentangled herself from Hermione’s grasp, and sat back down on the stool. “So you took a sip, but that’s not how Polyjuice works. You have to drink the whole thing, or only part of you changes.”

“I…I didn’t know that.”

“Well, now you do. And because you’re young, and you tend to do a lot of thinking with that part of your body, that’s what changes first.”

“How long? How long until, you know, I’m a girl again?”

“Oh, dear, you’re still a girl, you just have a different set of plumbing for the moment. But, you do have a problem.”

“What’s that?”

“I could make an elixir that would change you back in a snap, but we’re out of the main ingredient, and I don’t know when we’ll get any. And since I can’t change you back, it will stay that way for a while. Well, until you have an orgasm.”

“I…what? Until I have what?”

“An orgasm. You’ll need to masturbate, or have someone do it for you, or you can wait until you have a really sexy dream and your body takes care of it for you.”

“I…masturbate. You mean stroke it until I orgasm? Until it shoots?”

“Well, yes. Haven’t you ever taken care of your boyfriend?”

Hermione blushed. “No. I’ve never really had a boyfriend.”

Esme smiled again, setting her at ease. “That’s ok. It’s not hard, I’ll show you.”

“Well, actually, it kind of is hard…”

Esme smiled. “Here, lock the door behind you, then take off your skirt.”

Hermione did as she was told, and soon had presented her growing erection to Esme’s face, who sat in front of her on the little stool.

“Go ahead and take it out, and wrap your hand around it,” she said.

Hermione reached in and removed the half-erect penis from her underwear, and gingerly wrapped her fingers around it. It had gotten quite large in the presence of the Veela.

“There you go, now just slowly stroke up and down on the shaft,” Esme encourage her.

Hermione did as she was bid, slowly stroking the penis until it had become fully erect. She suddenly realized it was the first time she had ever touched an erect penis. The stroking felt good, but she sensed it wasn’t going to do the trick.

“I don’t know who’s penis that is, but it is quite a nice one,” Esme remarked.

“Oh, I don’t think I should tell.”

“No, I agree, I shouldn’t know.”

“I don’t…I don’t think this is working,” Hermione said after a minute of slow stroking.

“It’s ok, it’s your first time. Every girl has a first time, just not usually with her own cock.” Esme moved forward. “Here, let me help.”

She reached out and gently removed Hermione’s hand from the shaft. Taking the base gently in her other hand, she wrapped her full lips around the head of Hermione’s penis, and began to swirl her tongue around the tip.

“Oh…oh my…” Hermione gasped. “I never…that feels…”

“Mmmhmm,” Esme purred. She began to lick the shaft, up and down, slowly stroking the base with her other hand. She glanced up at Hermione and smiled, and then took the erection back in her mouth and begin to suck in earnest, her lips traveling all the way down to the base and back to the tip with each motion.

Hermione was in heaven. She had no idea blowjobs felt this way. She suddenly understood why boys seemed to be so interested in them. Her breathing began to come in short gasps as she marveled at the tingling running through her body.

She felt a sensation building at the base of her cock, and suddenly knew she was about to have an orgasm. She began to moan, louder and louder. Esme began to moan as well, obviously loving having such a large cock in her mouth.

“Oh…oh…please…don’t…stop…OHHHH” With that Hermione began to cum, her mind blanking out as she shot jet after jet into Esme’s eager mouth. Esme moaned as she swallowed most of Hermione’s cum. Some of it escaped her mouth and ended up on her chin.

Hermione’s legs were trembling, as she had never experienced any sensation that powerful in her life. She reached out and rested a hand on Esme’s shoulder to steady herself.

“Oh my god,” she said. “I…had no idea.”

Esme smiled. “Well, I’ve had a lot of practice,” she replied, cleaning her face with a small Kleenex. “That was a rather large gift you gave me!”

“Oh yes, it was.” Hermione glanced down at the rapidly shrinking penis, and just as she was about to tuck it back into her knickers, it slowly faded from view. There was no feeling, no sensation, and suddenly she knew she had her proper plumbing in place again.

“There you go, good as new,” Esme said, and stood while Hermione get her skirt back on.

“Thank you so much Esme, you are the best Nurse we’ve ever had.” Hermione glanced at the clock. She was startled at how late for class she was. “I’m so sorry, but I have to run.”

“I know, but I have to get my payment for first.”

“Payment?” Hermione asked. No one paid the Nurse, she was part of the school.

“That wasn’t exactly a proscribed service in my charter with the school,” she said.

“Oh. Well, I have some money…”

“Silly girl, I don’t want money.” Esme moved in, and put her arms around Hermione. She smiled that reassuring smile again, and suddenly Hermione felt totally relaxed in her arms.

She kissed Hermione then, slowly, deeply, letting her tongue gently dance with the younger woman’s. She left herself fall into it, eagerly returning the kiss, noticing the strange taste in Esme’s mouth. She quickly realized what it was.

Esme finally pulled back. “There. Now we’re even. Off to class with you.”

Hermione smiled, unlocked the door and started to head out.

“Thank you, Esme.”

“Any time, dear.”

Hermione blushed at the look of pure lust on the Nurse’s face, then closed the door behind her and hurried off to class.


End file.
